What Yachiru Wants
by Uzaki
Summary: What Yachiru wants, Zaraki Kenpachi will get. No matter what, so what's the reason Ichigo seems to be bothered by this? Contains MM relationship, some romance, fighting and more.
1. When Yachiru Decided

_Disclaimer: This isn't mine, I don't own these characters or nothing._

_This is another story I've posted both here and on AFF, inspired by something I read some_ _time ago but it was just started and never finished. So the idea isn't really mine. _

_Warning: Contains adult sitautions, yaoi (MM relationship) and more._

_Until next chapter!  
Cheers  
Cs_

* * *

When Yachiru Decided

**S**oul society.

It was soon time for the mixed team of mortals to leave and return to earth once more, as soon as the place was shaped up from the chaos that had followed when the Bounto had attacked they were to be shown out the front gate. For the moment the team was spread around town, taking time to entertain themselves with whatever they wanted. Most of the other shinigami seemed to have accepted the odd group by now and there were only a few curious glances following them as they walked the dusty streets. Nods and waves were sent their way, it would seem that everybody knew who they were and even though they had no chance of keeping check on all who greeted them the team waved back. No reason to be rude after all.

Ichigo and Rukia had found a nice spot on top of a building overlooking the town, sitting silently side by side. The red head rested his head in both of his hands, elbows on knees and shoulders slumped. She wouldn't go back with him this time either, having decided to stay back and help with restoring the order again. Dealing with the people who had revolted and see to it that her captain took care of himself. There had been a lot of strain on the white haired shinigami, stress increasing his illness. They both watched as people rushed about, running or walking beneath the building they sat on.

A faint wind blew by, tugging at their hair. Ichigo sighed and Rukia glanced over at him, smiling faintly. It wasn't often the shinigami representative kept his face relaxed and void of that frown which usually stuck to it, and now he seemed to be at ease.

"Ichigo..." she started, causing the teen to look back up at her. Raising an orange brow.

"Ichi-san! Ruki-Ruki-chan!"

The sudden yell had both of them flinching, the only thing they had time with before a bundle of black and pink had latched onto Ichigos' back. Short arms clinging to his shoulders, gripping the black material of the shinigami outfit. The small lieutenant of the 11th division clung to his back, a broad smile adoring her cute face. Cheeks with their usually red tint over them. The red head frowned, smiling faintly.

"Yachiru-chan..." he said, unsure what he should do, and continued to glance around after the insane captain that the small shinigami usually was attached to. There was not a trace of the dangerous reiatsu, nor did he hear or spot the strange hair style that Zaraki Kenpachi wore. A sigh of relief, the captain had kept hunting him for a sparring match (according to those he'd spoken to) but for all he knew it could as well be a life and death match. Ichigo was glad that the captain had no sense of direction, and therefor now found reason to feel nervous as his side kick had found him. She was after all the captains' sense of direction and just as bad at finding people as the other. Realizing this the teen figured she hadn't been looking for him.

"I'm so happy I found you Ichi-san! You have any candy for me?" she loudly exclaimed, having the ear she shouted into twitch.

"Ah, I'm afraid not. It's back in my room..." he hesitated briefly, brown eyes flickering to the smirking face of Rukia behind them "Where's Kenpachi?" The pink haired girl grinned, tugging lightly at the orange hair within her reach. Earning a grunt from the boy it belonged to. She giggled, continuing to place a finger to her lower lip in thought, tapping lightly.

"Ken-chan is in a meeting. So you play with me Ichi-san, I'm boooored"

A sigh was heard behind them, and both Ichigo and his new backpack turned their heads to see Ruki stand, brushing off invisible dust from her clothes, she offered them both an apologetic smile. Probably aimed more at the human teen then the loud shinigami.

"Sorry Ichigo, Yachiru-fukutaichou, I need to head back. See you later"

Ichigo nodded, cringing once more as a loud 'Bye bye Ruki-Ruki-chaaan!' was shouted almost directly into his ear. With one last smirk the girl disappeared, leaving behind a faint breeze and buzz of reiatsu. Sighing the teen looked back over the town, ignoring the humming beside him and looked up to the tall tower throwing a shadow in their direction. Recent memories playing within his mind, remembering past hurt and struggles. The first time they came here, sneaking inside and fighting their way through streets and shinigami. Managing to stop the death of a dear friend, witnessing betrays, death and chaos. Pushing their way into hearts and beneath skins of these shinigami.

It was still strange how much had happened during this brief time in his life, so much it in fact made him feel like an old man at times. Memories and happenings that no teenager should have to see plagued his mind together with the ever present hollow within his soul. But at least he had the old man, the strong presence of Zangetsu pressing against his back. It was comforting, reliable.

A tug at his hair had him scowling.

"Ichi-saaan, I'm hungry. Let's find a place to eat, yes!" the pink haired lieutenant bounced against his back. With another sigh the shinigami representative stood and glanced around, shifting the burden on his back into a more comfortable position. Yachiru wasn't heavy at all, maybe she'd learned to somehow apply reiatsu to weigh less when on some ones back. He could feel their energy pushing against each other.

"Right then, you have to point the way though..." he suddenly regretted those words, highly doubting that the other would be able to point in the right direction. Maybe he should just go in the opposite direction of the way she chose, he mused silently. The drawn out 'hmmmm' only confirmed his suspicions, but in the end he decided that he'd just go to where she pointed. Maybe it was just with Kenpachi she got lost.

"I think it's eh... That direction!" a chubby finger pointed to their right.

"Okay, off we go" and they leapt off the building.

-----

Approximately three hour later the duo had managed to find their way to the 11th divisions joint kitchen, by this time Ichigo had started to give up and had seriously considered stopping to ask for direction. The only thing that had kept him from stopping where the continuos squeals from his passenger, in fact he'd found it somewhat amusing to just run around with her directions but that amusement had faded almost two hours ago when he started to feel hungry and warm. Yachiru on the other hand had seemed pleased through out their search, and now as they entered through the front door and continued through the head quarter the teen wondered if he was just imagining the disappointment he felt from the small shinigami.

In the kitchen they found Ikkaku downing a large glass of water, the glistening liquid poured down on the sides of his mouth as he tipped the glass more then his mouth could swallow. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but continued to the pot on the counter without pause, lifting the lid he found some stew staring back at him. _This will do._

"It's pachinko head!" this time he managed to not flinch at the loud voice.

Ikkaku stopped drinking and finally noticed the two of them, scowling lightly.

"Ichigo, Yachiru-fukutaichou, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo grunted and mumbled out that they both were hungry, and then continued to search cabinets until he found two bowls. Pouring up a few scoops each for them he continued to sit down at the table, folding legs beneath him and threw a glance at the strangely silent shinigami. The bold man glanced back, seemingly in deep thought, so the teen ignored him and started to eat. Scooping up the stew and chugging it down as if he was starved. At least he was incredibly hungry. After a short moment there was a soft tug in his hair again, and with a silent growl he glanced over his shoulder. Spotting the grinning girl, innocently pointing to her mouth.

"Me now Ichi-san, me now."

The teen frowned, for a moment stunned. There was a snicker from the other male which he answered with a death glare. He then proceeded to feed the girl, as if she couldn't eat herself. It seemed to please her, hungrily swallowing each scoop of food he sent her way. She actually asked that he pretend the spoon was a bird that landed in her mouth with sound effects and all, but that the teen out right refused telling her she'd be glad that it wasn't a bird landing in her mouth. Declaring to her that it was unsanitary. With a pout it was accepted, and the rest of the feeding went well. By the end the girl had switched position and now instead rested on his lap, cuddling into his chest like a child. Ichigo paused, realizing that she actually was a child even though she was a lieutenant. He patted the small head.

"I want you to be my mommy Ichi-san" she declared, smiling up at Ichigo with large eyes. Pushing into his larger hand.

A choking sound was heard from Ikkaku, and once more the teen sent him a glare with a silent promise of a slow death should he decide to comment. The other seemed to catch on, raising hands in defense but retaining a red face as if he'd burst into laughter at any moment. Ichigo himself looked pretty pale before collecting his surprise and locking it away somewhere far within his mind. The hand strayed to the pink hair, brushing through it as her eyes dropped sleepily. The small smile on her lips lingering, hands holding tightly onto the red heads outfit. Clinging.

Ichigo decided not to comment, not sure what he could say. He wasn't her mommy, he wasn't even a girl, and he couldn't even if he wanted. Yet he couldn't bring himself to point this out to her. The teen knew what it was like to have no mother.

In the doorway stood the large form of Zaraki Kenpachi, for once his hard eyes were void of the usual insanity as he watched the scene in front of him. Silently observing the broad back of the teen that had managed to kick his ass with sheer power and thoroughly impressed him. There was something strange shifting within him from hearing what his lieutenant had just said, it had struck a chord in his otherwise empty heart and it both surprised and confused him. Saying nothing he continued down the hallway, mind still lingering on the image from the kitchen. His lips quirked upwards, a sly expression creeping over his face.

So, his Yachiru wanted a mommy. And he had always given her what she wanted. _You better watch out Kurosaki Ichigo..._

* * *


	2. When Zaraki Smirked

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any character or nothing!_

_Hope you'll like this  
Cs_

* * *

When Kenpachi Smirked

**T**he next day the mixed team of heroes had attended a small meeting with the general of Gotei 13, listening to him speak and the different captains giving brief reports as to what was going on throughout Soul Society. They then moved on to Ichigo and his group, offering a 'thank you' and a few advises for the help with their crisis and telling them that they could go home later this evening. The emotions following as Ichigo heard that the were to leave today were mixed, a part of him really liked being here but the rest of him wanted to go back to the home he knew and was welcomed to. Despite everything he didn't feel like he really belonged here, but if truth be told he didn't really feel like he belonged in the real world either. It was depressing to think too hard on.

Then the meeting ended.

Moving out of the large room Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, feeling as if someone was staring at him. Brown eyes searched the crowd while all moved towards the door, the only sound heard was the rustling of clothes and a low murmur of someone talking, and then his gaze landed on the stony face of no one less then Zaraki Kenpachi. The moment their eyes locked a smirk spread over the large face, looking much like he'd done that time when the teen had first managed to wound him and Ichigo looked away. A shudder ran down his spine.

Deciding he didn't want to stay behind to find out what thoughts had been running through the dark haired shinigamis head he pushed on, physically forcing Renji out of the way for a faster get away. That smile unnerved him, and it wasn't until he left the building and headed down the street he finally relaxed. The rest of his group soon caught up with him with both Renji and Rukia following, both of them looking annoyed as they came to a halt in front of him. He leant against another of the pale walls that Soul Society seemed to exist of, scratching the back of his head. Zangetsu scraped against the stone with the shift of his arm, a sharp sound.

"What the hell Ichigo-baka" yelled Renji, hands on his hips and chest puffed. "You fucking try to not be a bastard all of the time!"

Ichigo forgot that he had been about to apologize and instead growled, hands turning to fists as he glared at the other red head. Sending imaginary daggers through his eyes and wished that he could just hurt the other so badly. He wasn't sure why the other had this effect on him, no matter what he said it always seemed to be some stupid ass insult sent his way that just sent his anger over the top. The only time he managed to be in the shinigamis company without throwing a fit was either during a battle or when he was silent.

"Shut the hell up, Renji, before I kick your sorry ass"

The tension could almost be seen between the two hot headed males, both glaring death at each other. Rukia laughed nervously and Orihime mumbled something no one seemed to hear.

"Ichi-san!"

All the tension seemed to disperse with that familiar voice, the glaring contest was over as all turned to the source of the call. Spotting the grinning face of Yachiru sitting on her captains and waving at them all, seemingly very happy that they had found them. Ichigo's eyes shifted from her to Kenpachi, for the second time this day meeting that intense gaze but this time he didn't look away. Not even when the other smirked down at him. The two stood on top of the wall, just a few feet away. The rest of the group greeted them, polite and formal and with a nod or wave. Ichigo caught himself as a hard elbow dug into his side. Renji grinned as he grunted.

"Hello Yachiru-chan, Kenpachi..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo" how the other seemed to chew on his name sent a chill down mentioned persons spine "you owe me a fight before you run off again. You weren't thinking on running away were you?" That smirk was back, sending out a challenge that the red headed teen knew he couldn't resist. Chasing away the unease in the pit of his stomach he snorted, placing both hands on his hips and puffed his chest.

"As if. I'm not running for nobody"

The answer seemed to please the other and the pink lieutenant squealed and clapped her hands, seeming to sense the excited reiatsu that rolled off the large captain just as well as Ichigo did. He himself couldn't help but feel expectant, the last time he'd had a good fight was with that Bounto and even Zangetsu felt happy at the possibility for a good fight. Other then that the rest didn't seem to pleased, this probably not being what they expected to do during the last hours of their stay here.

"Yay, Ken-chan is so happy now Ichi-san!"

"Follow me then Ichigo"

The duo disappeared and Ichigos fingers itched, longing to feel hard steel resting within his hand again. Keeping check on the others reiatsu he turned to the others, offering a shrug. He couldn't just say no to this challenge. Hesitating eyes met his, waiting for him to say something. Ishida pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, light reflecting in the lenses.

"I'm going, you guys do whatever you want"

The others seemed relieved. Letting out breaths and once more managed to smile his way. Orihime patted his shoulder, large eyes blinking at him. Her gentle voice broke the silence.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. Be careful"

With a grunt and nod Ichigo took off, leaving the group, and followed the strong reiatsu of the strange captain.

* * *

_A little short but I'm getting there. _


	3. When Ichigo Lost

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any character or nothing!_

_Love  
Cs_

* * *

When Ichigo Lost

**T**he fight had been going on for almost one hour, the two combatants were adorned by various small cuts and bruises but none of them seemed badly hurt. The area around them were burnt by reiatsu, dirt rising with the swirl of their energy. A tree lay in shambles a few feet away, leaves flickering with every wave of power. There was a stand off, both of the fighters stood facing each other with swords raised and pointed against the other. Somewhere way behind them in their path of destruction a small dark shape was struggling to keep up, but just as Yachiru managed to find the two they were at it again.

Just two blurs clashing against each other, the sound of metal against metal rung out through the air. Then.

"Getsuga tenshô!"

A arch of white power cut through the air, through the space were its target had just been and cracked open earth. Leaving behind a deep cut in the ground. The rumble of power faded, and the two took off again. Swords clashing, they disappeared in the direction they had just come from. Growing reiatsu pulsating over the grass and trees. With a sigh the pink haired lieutenant hopped down from the rock she'd been standing on, looking in direction of the way the two just disappeared through and then hurried after. Small legs running on the edge of the deep cut, large eyes looking down the crevice.

"Wow, Ichi-san..."

---

"Ichgio"

The name had the teen halting his attack, noticing that his opponent wasn't attacking but rather just smirked smugly at him. His zanpakutô resting over his shoulders, fingers tapping against its hilt. Ichigo also noticed that they had managed to end up where they had started out, the destruction around them looking as if a small tornado had swept through. There were cuts stinging all over his body, wounds reopening as he was panting. Chest heaving to get in all the desired air, raising and sinking. He frowned, lowering Zangetsu to the ground. Resting its tip against the dirt floor.

"What?" he snapped, still wanting to fight some more and annoyed that the other wasn't coming at him full force. Sure he himself hadn't gone full speed either, but he wanted to. Wanted to push his limit, to use bankai, but the other just kept dodging and only half heartily fighting him. Playing with him. "Are you going to stop playing and start fighting for real now, Kenpachi? I thought you wanted this..."

This time it was the other who frowned.

"Let's just up the stakes a little" the captain offered, stopping the fingering on the hilt. Eyes narrowing, staring. "If I win you have to agree to do something for me, should you win... I won't ask you to fight me anymore."

Ichigo just knew that there was something off with this offer, with this bet, and that he really should say no. Every bone in his body screamed at him, eyes still on the intimidating face in front of him. Eyes dangerously calm and sure. A wind blew by, ominous and hot. The shinigami representative swallowed, glancing around for any sign of a trap before looking back to the captain, trailing up the open outfit. Large muscles, red cuts he'd left there with the old man. That eye watching him silently, spiked hair complete with bells. Then the other smirked. Ichigo snorted.

"Sure, I won't lose to you Zaraki!"

He'd already won one, so this shouldn't be hard.

Lifting his sword he smirked and then shifted. That was all he had time for. Choking his eyes widened as the other disappeared from his view. Blurring. Then there was a pulsating wave of energy behind him, and Ichigo moved but was too slow. Freezing in place. The jagged blade of a familiar zanpakutô rested against the front of his neck, pushing against skin and daring him to move. Inside his chest the heart hammered, almost drowning out the deep sound of the shinigamis voice breathed into his ear.

"Surprise Ichigo..."

The tone sent a shiver down his spine as thoughts spun in the red heads mind. _Shit, he used flash step._ Ichigo had presumed the other didn't know how to use that skill, he'd never used it before. Not even when they had fought back then when he was trying to save Rukia. The strange captain was fast anyway but now, with flash step, and the element of surprise he hadn't had a chance. Too fast. Maybe the other had learnt since their last run in, or maybe he just didn't use it so that battling would be harder. It seemed like something the insane captain would do. A hand covering his own still gripping Zangetsu brought him back of his thoughts. Large fingers wrapped around his, squeezing.

"Flash step..."

"Yes."

"You got me."

"Yes... and now for what _I_ want from you."

Fingers squeezed harder, forcing Ichigo to give up his hold on the hilt. The weapon fell to the ground, bouncing once against hard dirt, and timed seem to slow down. The red head couldn't figure out why his heart was threatening to escape out of his throat, a warm feeling in his face as the arm shifted their joint hands. Zaraki moved his hand, guiding it in, while still keeping his sword against Ichigos neck. Warm breath ghosted down his bared neck. He closed his eyes, no longer able to keep them open as he had to focus all his strength to stand up right and keep breathing.

Then his hand was pressing against his thigh, hand still guiding firmly and even as he tugged lightly there was no halting in its movement. It moved over soft robes, straight to his groin. Joint hands pushing and rubbing up against his crotch. With a gasp Ichigo jerked backwards, pressing flush up against a firm body behind him and on the same time feeling skin break against the blade. It stung. The hand was still against him, keeping a firm pressure. He didn't know what to do, or if he could do anything other then quiver.

"Shh now..." Zarakis words were nothing more then a whisper against the lobe of his ear "You lost. I won. You will agree to be Yachirus mother Ichigo. This is what I want. _Moan_ if you accept..."

Fingers kneaded against him, rubbing against his semi hard member and Ichigo would have moaned even without the other having told him so. A soft sound in the back of his throat and hips twitched, torn from wanting to push into hands but held back by the still functioning part of the red heads brain. Then the hand left his, and the pressure of the warm body behind him disappeared. Still with his own hand between his legs Ichigo sunk to his knees, the impact managing to snap him back to reality. Flushing bright red and pulling his hand away. Brown eyes snapped open to stare at the ground in front of him. The sound of the rest of the world slowly returned.

"Ken-chan! Did you win?"

"Yes."

"I'm so happy! Ichi-san?"

A small hand landed on his shoulder, but Ichigo was too embarrassed to look up at the young lieutenant and thus kept his eyes firmly on the ground. Still feeling like a hot iron had been pressed against his cheeks. Even the tip of his ears felt like they were burning intensely.

"He's fine. Come Yachiru, Ichi-chan needs a moment to calm down."

"Oki-doki Ken-chan!"

* * *

_hah, this one was fun to write _


	4. When Ikkaku Fetched

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any character or nothing!_

_Hope you'll like this  
Cs_

* * *

Ichigo didn't see Kenpachi again before they left the shinigami world for the real one. It was a short and informal goodbye with only a few of the captains present. The group said their thanks and stepped through the gate and found themselves back home once more. The friends went separate ways, Kon objecting loudly as he wasn't allowed to stalk Orihime home. 

Now he sat sulking in the window, not talking to the shinigami representative but still mumbling annoyingly from the windowpane. Usually Ichigo would have thrown something hard at him a long time ago, but laying on the surface of his bed his thoughts were elsewhere. Returning to the humiliating defeat earlier. Turning to the side he felt, a now familiar, feeling of a flush creep across his cheeks at the memory.

Growling he shifted again to lay on his stomach, pressing his face into the pillow. Pushing the fact that Kenpachi had touched him like that aside it was still the matter of him agreeing to being 'a mommy'. The idea was silly. How was he, a teenage, human boy to pretend he was a mother for a shinigami work out. He had school, he had his family, he had… well no idea how to parent. The only thing he ever did with his younger sisters was to kick them out or yell at them, and they pretty much handled themselves anyway.

Shifting to his original position, on his back, he folded both his hands behind his head and glared at the usual spot in the ceiling. _This is silly_, he decided,_ I'll just deal with this tomorrow… yeah… I'll do just that…_

-

A week later Ichigo found himself in a fight with a particular troublesome hollow, it was just so incredible fast despite the teen using flash step and kept avoiding his strikes. Yet the critter, for it was rather small sized, kept coming back to attack him. It kept biting his chins at every chance it got, much to Ichigos' annoyance.

"Die, die, die!"

The little pest yelped as he pressed harder, pushed his body faster and cut the air with the old man. Finally the hollow lost its concentration and shattered and faded into the air as if it'd never existed in the first place. Ichigo sighed, wiping sweat out of his face, and checked his watch. A little over six. How nice to spend a Friday evening.

"I thought I heard your lovely voice…"

Startled, the redhead snapped around. There stood Ikkaku with arms crossed over his chest and an amused expression over his face. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, placing both hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here boldy? You got lost or something?"

The other shook his fist, growling silently, but refrained from lashing out as he'd usually do. Something the teen should've thought of as weird but at the moment was too tired to notice or think about. There was a brief silence where the other took a deep breath before speaking again, lowering his hand and straightening his back.

"No, I'm here to get you. Zaraki asked me to go fetch you"

Ichigo opened his mouth to object, a shiver of dread creeping across his back at the mention of the insane captain. This wasn't good.

"No objections, you either come freely or I'll just beat you unconscious and drag your sorry ass back to Seireitei… The captain told me to mention something about a deal you had with him… So, what's it gonna be Ichigo?"

His heart skipped a beat, the previous creeping feeling now gnawing at his insides. With a shrug he chased it away and decided to face this, whatever it was head on. Giving a grunt he nodded, noticing the smug smile spreading across the others face. How badly Ichigo wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You better stop smiling or I'll kick your sorry ass back to Seireitei…"

Ikkaku just smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come now, the captain is waiting."

And Ichigo followed, despite wanting to turn around and hide beneath a good, solid rock somewhere where Zaraki or his subordinates wouldn't find him.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating sooner_


	5. When 'Mommy' Joined

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any character or nothing!_

_Hope you'll like this too!  
Cs_

* * *

**T**here was little light in Soul Society due tom when night arrived, the only sources of light were the many lanterns spread out over the grounds. Small and large, long and wide. They stood on walls, on the ground, on rooftops with their flames flickering against the sides. Ichigo followed silently behind his guide, brown eyes looking around the place as they made their way toward, what he figured, the 11th Divisions headquarters. 

It was with surprise he found himself in front of a rather small house. Ikkaku paused outside the door, stepping aside, and turned to face him. Ichigo stopped on the other side of the door, suspiciously glancing at the anonymous façade. The familiar pale stones, a brown door and on either side were a pair of closed windows. A faint glow of light could be seen, even through the shutters. Frowning he looked to the other for an explanation.

"This is as far as I go. This is were the captain and lieutenant lives, I suppose the door is open. So it's just to head on in…"

Ichigo wasn't too keen on being left to his fate, even if it was the bold shinigami it was better then noone, but he couldn't really blame the other for taking the chance of getting away. Hell, he wouldn't have stepped inside Kenpachi's home unless he had no other choice… _kinda like now_.

"Fine" he growled, annoyed at the situation "I'll deal with this…"

The other murmured a 'good luck' and disappeared in the usual whirlwind, leaving only a briefly roused whirlwind. Ichigo swallowed and stepped up to the door, facing it, lifted his fist to knock and then hesitated. His knuckles were only an inch or two from the wooden surface, so close and yet so far, and something held him back. _Maybe my survival instinct_…

A wind blew by, ruffling his hair and tugging at his clothes. Shuddering he realised he was rather cold, and imagined he could feel a faint warmth radiate from the house. He shifted the weight from one foot to the other.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"The hell Ichigo, you gonna come in or stand there buzzing reiatsu all night?"

A strong hand curled around his lifted hand and tugged the teen inside, at the same time tugging a yelp out of his throat. The hand let go just as suddenly as it came but Ichigo caught in surprise had no time to stop the movement of his body and crashed into the large body blocking his path. Kenpachi didn't even flinch as the teen bounced of his chest and fell to the floor, hissing as he landed on his backside. The uncovered eyes observed the scene with silent amusement.

The door fell shut behind Ichigo.

"What the hell Kenpachi" the shinigami representative complained, pulling himself up from the floor. The captain stared "you could've just opened the door and left it at that, I would've come in anyway…"

"Maybe…"

There was a brief silence following as the two stared at each other, Ichigo trying to glare daggers at the other and the other just staring impassively back at the teen. A flicker of amusement shining through. Despite the staring contest, he noted that it was in fact rather nice inside. A pleasant warmth chasing away the cold that had clung to his body, and light dancing on both of their sides. Soft colours. The deep corridor ended in a pair of stairs leading upwards in a curling motion.

A blur of pink swished down those stairs, and Ichigo finally broke eye contact just in time before the blur attached to his leg. Large brown eyes looking up at him, fists curling in the cloth of his pants. Yachiru grinned.

"Ichi-Ichi-chan! Do you have any candy for me?"

The teen wished he had. He was about to reply as the other beat him to it.

"Now, now, what have I said about candy before dinner? Ichigo-chan here has come to make us dinner, haven't you Ich-i-go-chan?" The captain slowly pronounced his name, eye daring the boy to refuse. Ichigo didn't even dare to think about refusing, not wanting to find out what sort of reaction he would get from the insane shinigami.

"Uh. Yeah…"

There was an excited 'Yaay' from beneath them and the teen was pulled, with surprising strength, into the kitchen. A lamp hung from the ceiling, spreading a pleasant light in the small space. The small lieutenant bounced around him as Ichigo looked around, taking the place in. Not really sure what he'd expected he decided this wasn't it. The place was neat and tidy, a single flower standing in the one window. White cupboards, matching shelves, a stove, a table and a few chairs, a red carpet. The teen couldn't imagine the other shinigami doing or maintain this, maybe they never spent any time here and originally had someone decorate it like this. Or maybe Kenpachi killed whoever lived here and moved in… Maybe.

"…and I want dessert after that, maybe some of those cookies you have in your world. One time Ken-chan took me…"

Ichigo let the sound of Yachiru fade out and glanced over his shoulder, catching the owner of the house watching him silently. Arms crossed over his chest and a contemplative look on his face, not the usual smirk or stare but rather just looking.

"Ne, Ichi-chan, are you listening?"

A tug snapped him out of his stupor, feeling relief as he focused his attention on the annoyed girl glaring up at him. Forcing himself to smile he reached down and patted her head, hoping it would be enough to sate her anger.

"Ah, yes. So, let's cook"

---

Later they had all managed to eat the food Ichigo cooked, it wasn't all that great since the teen didn't care much for cooking and never really had bothered to learn much more then the basics. Yet the other two seemed pleased enough, and Yachiru had chattered almost through the entire dinner. Only pausing long enough to shovel in some food, chew it and swallow. Now the teen stood cleaning the dishes as the other two had disappeared off to somewhere. Not that it bothered him, it was nice to not feel the heavy gaze of the other rest on him.

The previously hot water had scolded his hands slightly, making them red, and he let out a sigh of relief as he dipped them in cool water. He'd asked, during the dinner, when he was free to go home and only received a gruff 'Sunday'. So, at least he wouldn't be stuck playing housekeeper for more then a few days, he hoped.

"Come tuck me in…"

Turning around, drying his hands on the front of his outfit, he spotted the young shinigami in what he assumed was supposed to be a pyjama but looked like a too large t-shirt. Surprisingly she looked rather shy, wringing both hands in the dark material and eyes downcast to the floor. Ichigo couldn't sense Kenpachi anywhere near.

"Okay, lets go"

Taking the smaller hand in his he followed the girl upstairs, listening to the wood creak beneath their feet. Upstairs was sparsely decorated. A single chair and a bookcase with some books and scrolls and two doors. One with the name Yachiru scrawled across the surface, in what the teen assumed was black marker, together with cut out pink star.

She brought him to the room inside that door, and he half expected it to be full of stuff but was rather disappointed to find that it consisted of nothing but a futon, a drawer and a desk with a few books. The round window was naked and without curtains. Ichigo frowned but stayed silent.

The lieutenant made her way between the sheets and he tucked her in, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face as her eyes drooped and closed. Then he turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"_Good boy_…"

The words ghosted down his neck. The redhead tried to step away from the speaker but a large arm wrapped across his waist and held him still. Holding him to a firm chest.

"Easy now…"

Again the words caressed his neck, this time causing goose bumps to break out. He squeezed his eyes shut, recognising the now familiar reiatsu of Kenpachi Zaraki pushing against his back and his own energy. Relaxing, the arm in turn loosened its hold. Stepping out of the hold he turned and faced the other, wondering how he managed to sneak up on him without Ichigo noticing it.

"What are you doing" he breathed, glaring at the other.

"I just thought to inform you're going to be 'mommy' all weekend"

Ichigo waited for the other to continue, seeing the smirk tug at lips and silently wondering what the other was thinkning about but at the same time didn't want to find out. Finally fed up with waiting he sighed and growled a short 'And?'. Now Kenpachi did smirk.

"And as the 'mommy'" At any other time Ichigo would have laughed at the fact of the insane captain using the word mommy "you'll be sleeping with the 'daddy'… That is, you'll be sharing my bed, with me."

Paling, Ichigo could only gape as the other pushed him inside the second door. It was a bedroom. Still in chock he numbly took in the same simple style as in the other room, hands pushing him forward until he stood at the end of a futon. Finally snapping out of his stupor, he whipped around.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sleep with you, pervert! I'll rather sleep on the floor!"

Kenpachi laughed, a heavy sound.

"I'm not going to rape you, you're just going to sleep in the same futon. What are you thinking about Kurosaki? There's no other place for you to sleep"

This time Ichigo knew he blushed and thanked whatever god still favouring him had let the room be dark, and turned away. Staring at the sleepingplace. It wasn't very large, but the two of them would probably fit. _Still_. Sleeping with another man. Just sharing bed, futon, or not… Yet... Glancing over his shoulder the redhead watched the captain slip out of his shinigami outfit, draping it across a chair. He looked away.

_Fine, whatever. Just get it over with._

He hastily took off his own outfit, leaving it fallen on the floor, and slipped in beneath the thin sheet. Moving around and turning to his side, facing away from the other side. Only a moment later the mattress dipped and the others presence once more pushed up against him, radiating power.

His heart was beating faster, hands holding tightly onto the white sheets and waiting for…

A warm hand slipped over his thigh, a chest pressed up against his back, and warm breath ghosted across his cheek. Ichigo pressed his eyes shut, holding his breath. _Was I waiting for this?_ The hand dipped between his legs, moving in small circles and making their way upwards. Exploring the rim of his boxers, continuing to his stomach, causing his muscles to twitch. _No._

The hand changed direction and went lower again, taking the short path leading to his groin and massaged it through the thin material. He groaned, pushing face into the pillow. The hand continued, finding his limp member and touched and pushed until it reached semi hardness. Ichigo breathed hard now, eyes partly open, unconsciously pushing back into the body behind him. The soft pleasure buzzing through him, fingers cupping and brushing and his legs parted a little. Letting the other in somewhat. Heat.

The other pushed closer to him, flush against the redhead and now Ichigo felt something hard brush up against his backside, he tensed.

All stilled.

Then the hand disappeared, leaving him panting.

"Goodnight, Ichigo-kun"

And the other moved away. Ichigo slipped his hand between his leg, holding back a moan. _Kami-sama._ Embarrassment flooded his face and he cursed his own inability to simply beat the other unconscious for doing this. _I'm such a sissy._

"Stop bristling, I can feel you from over here"

Ichigo bit his lip, growling, but said nothing.

* * *

_Sorry for being so short with the last chapter _


	6. When Yumichika Beautified

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any character or nothing!_

_Hope you'll like this too!  
Cs_

_To all and everyone: I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE! And thank you all for the good reviews! I've planned on coming back to FF for a long time, and this chapter has actually rested on my computer for some while... I'm such a lazy ass. Anyway, once again! Sorry -_- I shall try to behave from now. And I'll also be going through what I've written and maybe correct some mistakes and such. Nothing major will change though!_

_Thank you, and please enjoy! *humbly bows*_

* * *

To Ichigo it seemed it'd taken forever before he'd finally been able to fall asleep, his little problem that he'd been left with hadn't gone away all that easily and he hadn't dared to run off to find a cold shower or river to drown himself in. And he couldn't very well start jerking off beside the other, having blushed madly at the bare thought of it, so he'd waited and turned his needy thoughts into not so arousing images. Isshin in his bathing shorts, way too small for him (as alwyas, despite having recived a new and more proper pair from the twins). Tessai in a thong, the old man Yamamoto having his feet massaged. Eventually all heated arousal faded and left him with lukewarm embarrassment.

Finding himself relatively relaxed beside the (by then) sleeping Kenpachi he'd spent a little time mentally cursing him as he'd seemed to have no problem falling asleep. A steady breathing was the only sound he could hear and the mild rocking of reiatsu. Way more pleasant than the usually intensity it had during day and the captains waking hours. Listening to the steady breathing and lulled by the soothing waves of energy he managed to fall asleep.

And slept like a baby.

When he woke it was because it was too bright to sleep any longer, rays of sun had found their way in through the window and crept all the way across the floor and over to his face. Opening his eyes he cursed, the bright light blinding him before he managed to turn his head away from it. Sleep lingered, the warmth of the bed and sheets were too good to give up and he rolled into them and sighed. Stretching his legs and toes, curling them and yawning.

Realizing he was laying stretched across the whole bed he half panicked, fearing he'd pushed the other off and woken him, and snapped his head up. Eyes wide open and now wide awake. Heart pushing blood fast and hard through his body. _Was there reason to fear for his life?_

In the doorway, staring at him and wearing a smug expression over his face, stood Yumichika with a both arms crossed over his chest. Doing nothing but silently staring at him. Ichigo held his breath, staring back, alarm turning into annoyance as seconds passed. _What the hell?_ When the other wouldn't stop staring or speak the substitute shinigami sat up with an annoyed frown.

"What the hell Yumichika, what are you doing?" he asked, voice rough from sleep and not being used. The other shrugged, uncrossing his arms and pushed away from leaning against the door frame. A hand brushed away hair from his face, and stroked the feathers from his eyelash . The sheet pooled around Ichigo's body as he heaved both legs over the edge of the bed.

"I couldn't wake you up, you were so beautiful when you slept…" he replied with his wispy tone of voice, looking as it was pretty obvious why he hadn't woken the redhead "…and it's such a shame it had to end. Such a shame."

Frustrated Ichigo stood, half stumbling out of the sheets as they tried to trip them.

"Get out! You can't stare at people while they sleep. Damn pervert…" he growled, ready to push the other away from the door to get some privacy, but with the next step the odd shinigami moved away. Waving his hand, dismissing the insult.

"Says you Ichigo. I'll wait downstairs."

___

Dressed and washed up Ichigo found the other waiting in the kitchen, staring at some light reflections dancing against the wall and looking like he was about to fall asleep or at least off to la-la-land. Ichigo had half expected Ikkaku to be there as well, seeing as the two seldom did anything without one another. Strapping on his zanpakutō he cleared his throat to draw the others attention.

"Finally Ichigo, I don't know what you've done all this time but I see no improvement. Maybe I should give you a few poin…"

"Whatever, what are you doing here and where's Kenpachi?" Ichigo interrupted the other, not really caring what he was about to say, as during the time it'd taken him to get ready his curiosity over where the Captain and his little Lieutenant had disappeared to had increased greatly. Just the other night he'd feared how he might wake up the next morning, trapped or strangled or… _or snuggled_…. Shaking his head he refocused on the other and what he was saying.

"…in a meeting, so I was told to take care of you until it's over. And I know of some really fun places to visit, Ichigo-kun." The shinigami smiled and clasped his hands together, eyes sparkling in apperant joy and Ichigo figured whatever the other thought of as fun was undoubtedly not fun at all. What fun could there be in Seretei anyway? Strolling aroudn parks? Playing with sticks and stones?

"Eh, I can take care of myself Yumich…"

"No, no, no." the other cut him off, much like Ichigo'd done before and wagged a finger in the air while 'tsking'. "I was put in charge of you and told to not let you out of my sight, and!" a wide grin spread over the glossy lips, actually causing him to shudder in dread "while you slept, I made a list of things we will do today. Here it is."

A scroll magically appeared out of the arm of the shinigami outfit and as it was unrolled Ichigo's eyes widen, very much doubting they'd manage that list within his lifetime. Human lifetime at least. The end of the scroll touched the floor, brushing against it as the other moved over and showed him what was written on it.

#1 Shingami health club.

It was also a drawing beneath the text, a image of what appeared to be two bunnies sunbathing by a pool, the redhead had a hard time to make out what it actually was supposed to be but he something noted though was the many hearts and stars around the two bunnies. Eh?

"Don't tell me, Rukia taught you how to draw…"

"Oh, Ichigo, it was I who taught her… Now, I've already booked our beautifying and relaxing treatment that we just can't miss, I've made sure to include the reiatsu massage and spiritually stimulating scrub…"

Ichigo suddenly wished he'd woken up with Zaraki Kenpachi instead.

___

"Sit down here in the pleasantly warm water, relax and we'll call for you when we're ready for your massage."

Ichigo slipped into the hot water with little objection, eyes closing as he sighed and relaxed and despite having argued and resisted and objected all the way he had to admit he felt much better after the spa like treatment. Hair trimmed, hands and feet tended to and skin softer than ever. The only thing he could possibly complain about was the lack of food, the only thing he'd gotten into his stomach was water and some disgusting yellow mix of 'this is good for you' as the fifth seat officer had insisted.

The hot water was nice though, the bubbling tickling against his skin and he stretched out his legs. Oh, nice… And stretched a little more, toes reaching the other side and brushing against the soft…_ Soft?_

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

It was as if the water had turned to ice around him, brown eyes snapped open in surprise as he jerked up from his slumped position. Retracting his legs and pulling them up to his chest.

"I would appreciate if you kept your feet from touching my person."

On the other side, a little to his left, sat none less than Kuchiki Byakuya (how had he not sensed this?!) and said person was currently staring straight at him with his steel gray eyes. Looking as calm and collected as ever and if it hadn't been for the slightly flushed skin over the bridge of his nose it wouldn't have looked as if the other had spent any time in the water at all. The redhead mentally noted there was not a single hair visable on the pale chest. Where am I staring?

"Eh, s-sorry Byakuya." He murmured, surprised he hadn't realized who it'd been beneath the towel before(having previously been draped over the nobles' face.) with the strong and unmistakably familiar reiatsu this close to him. Some shinigami representative he was.

"Eloquent as ever." The other dully noted, continuing to stare at him "and that's Kuchiki-Taicho to you Kurosaki." It was said and demanded with the usual bite to it, cold as ice even without trying and despite the warmth around them Ichigo shivered. Goosebumps spreading across his arms and neck.

"Whatever…" he replied and shrugged, not finding the energy to argue. "I'm actually not surprised to find you here Bya-ku-ya, slacking off." He continued, grinning as he stressed the other's name if only to annoy him. The captain was actually one of few he could imagine coming to this place. The other however only raised an eyebrow as he failed to call him by his title.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho and I usually come here to discuss important matters... Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up, having found himself staring at the pale chest again and the thin scars he'd spotted even with the distance between them. Thin and short much like the cut of Zenbonsakura he sported across his own skin. Steel grey met deep brown, a small smile tugging at the usually expressionless face and the substitute shinigami was embarrassed to have been caught staring. He would have blushed if he hadn't suddenly realized what the other had said.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri?"

"Yes… He's getting his massage, but should be back soon."

Glancing over his shoulder Ichigo half expected the mentioned male to appear out of nowhere in his freaky costume. There were only a few other people around. The redhead was overcome by a sudden urge to run away before the scientist could find him, the icy captain was bad enough but to endure the presence and company of… no he needed to… to…

"I need to go and… do stuff that can't be done here. Yeah, see ya' later Byakuya!"

"..."

____

"So, do you feel rejuvenated and full of beautiful energy, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo turned around and found a more or less sparkling Yumichika radiating a smile at him, they'd just left the health club (Ichigo wanted to call it a spa/resort but the other had seemed at loss as to what that was despite a long and repetitive explanation) after having spent almost four hours there. The last hour having been the longest of his life, after he'd left the bath he'd lounged around and made sure to not run into Byakuya or Kurotsuchi and after the massage and herb therapy had waited for the other to be done.

"I feel hungry and bored, I want food." He huffed, almost pouting.

"Well, there should be some lunch left at the barracks and maybe we'll find the captain there too, no? Let's surprise him with our beautiful faces!"

Ichigo resisted the impulse to slap his own face, very much doubting the mad captain would notice anything different about them. Hell, he hadn't noticed anything different about himself when he'd caught his own reflection before they left.

"Let's think of a graceful and unexpected way to enter the barrack on the way, Ichigo. Come on."

_Kami-sama, save me._

* * *

_I like Yumi-chan! ^-^_


End file.
